


Sydämen valinta

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna joutuu tekemään vaikean valinnan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sydämen valinta

”Mutta isä!” Anna kiljaisi ja pamautti kengänkantansa puista lattiaa vasten. Kyyneleet pyrkivät esiin, mutta hän taisteli pitääkseen ne poissa. Hän ei itkisi, ei nyt.  
”Minä sanoin ei ja se on viimeinen sanani”, Tellah tuhahti.   
”Sinä et ymmärrä”, Anna yritti. Hän oli selittänyt tilanteen isälleen moneen kertaan, mutta tämä ei suostunut kuuntelemaan, ei tajuamaan asioita hänen näkökulmastaan. Isä oli toisinaan liian ehdoton.  
”Sinä et ole minkään harpunsoittelijan kanssa. Keikareita ja naistennaurattajia sellaiset, eivät kunnollisia miehiä”, Tellah ärisi. ”Minun tyttäreni ei heilastele turhanpäiväisten kloppien kanssa.”  
”Tämä on minun elämäni! Minä päätän, mitä teen sillä!” Anna huusi. Hänen äänensä kiiri varmasti pihalle avonaisesta ikkunasta, mutta hän ei välittänyt, vaikka koko kaupunki olisi kuullut.  
”Niin kauan kuin asut minun kattoni alla, et tosiaan päätä!” Tellah jyrähti.  
”Ehkäpä en sitten halua asua täällä!” Anna kiljui takaisin. Nyt kyyneleet valuivat poskille, hän ei enää pystynyt taistelemaan niitä vastaan.

Anna säntäsi isänsä ohitse ja juoksi ulos talosta. Hän pinkoi kaupungin halki, kunnes löysi sopivan paikan yksinäisen puun alta. Hän lysähti istumaan puun juurelle ja painoi kasvot käsiinsä.

Miksei isä voinut ymmärtää? Miksei tämä tajunnut, että Anna rakasti Edwardia oikeasti? Anna ei halunnut riidellä isänsä kanssa, mutta hänellä ei ollut aikomustakaan erota prinssistään. Edward oli kaikkea, mistä hän oli unelmoinut. Kohtelias ja komea, älykäs ja taiteellinen, herkkä ja tunteellinen. Parempaa miestä hän ei koskaan löytäisi eikä hän halunnut etsiä. Edward oli Annan elämän rakkaus.

Tyttö itki puun alla itsensä pakahduksiin. Näytti siltä, ettei isä hyväksyisi hänen valintaansa, sanoipa hän mitä tahansa. Ei ollut keinoja, joilla hän olisi voinut vakuuttaa tälle Edwardin olevan kunnollinen mies. Anna kietoi kädet ympärilleen pimenevässä illassa ja huokaisi syvään. Hänellä ei tainnut olla vaihtoehtoja.

Vasta kun pimeys oli täydellisesti laskeutunut, tyttö nousi puun alta. Hän suoristi mekkonsa ja pyyhkiä poskiaan. Kyyneleet eivät enää kostuttaneet ihoa, mutta niiden jättämät juovat tuntuivat yhä. Annan sydäntä puristi, kun hän ajatteli, mitä joutuisi tekemään. Hän ei halunnut lähteä tällä tavoin, mutta jääminen ei ollut vaihtoehto. Jos hän yrittäisi lähteä päivällä, isä ei päästäisi häntä. Tämä kahlitsisi hänet kotiin. Anna ei voinut elää vankina, kun hänen sydämensä kutsui häntä toisaalle.

Tyttö hiipi öisen kaupungin halki kotitalolleen. Jossain taloissa valvottiin yhä, ikkunoiden takaa näkyi läiskyvää valoa, kun perheet viettivät iltaansa yhdessä. Myös Anna oli monesti istunut iltaa isänsä kanssa ja jutellut niitä näitä. Ne olivat olleet hyviä aikoja. Nyt hän ei ollut enää pikkutyttö. Hänestä oli hyvää vauhtia tulossa aikuinen nainen, jolla oli oikeus omiin valintoihinsa. Valitettavasti isä ei ymmärtänyt sitä.

Kotitalo oli pimeänä, isä oli mennyt jo nukkumaan. Ilmeisesti heidän riitansa ei vaivannut tätä samalla tavalla kuin se vaivasi Annaa. Isä oli päättänyt olevansa oikeassa ja kuvitteli tyttärensä taipuvan tahtoonsa, kunhan vain odottaisi tarpeeksi kauan.

Anna hiipi varpaillaan omaan huoneeseensa. Hyvin nopeasti hän pakkasi tarpeelliset tavarat mukaan. Mitään ylimääräistä hän ei ottaisi matkalle, sillä hän ei halunnut kantamusten hidastavan matkantekoa. Hänen oli ehdittävä mahdollisimman pitkälle, ennen kuin isä huomaisi hänen lähtönsä. Kunpa hän vain olisi voinut lähettää viestin Edwardille, kertoa tulostaan. Hän oli kyllä luvannut miehelle muuttavansa tämän luokse puhuttuaan isänsä kanssa, mutta muuton ei ollut ollut tarkoitus tapahtua näin pian.

Pakattuaan tavaransa tyttö sipsutteli vielä isänsä huoneen ovelle. Vanha mies tuhisi sängyssään. Tämä oli tosiaan unessa, maailman asiat eivät vaivanneet tämän mieltä. Anna ei olisi pystynyt nukkumaan koko yönä riidan takia, mutta isää tilanne ei painanut. Vanha jäärä ei halunnut nähdä kuin oman kantansa, siksi tämä ei ottanut paineita Annan kiukuttelusta.

Tyttö nyyhkäisi hiljaa. Isä saattoi olla itsepäinen, mutta hän rakasti tätä. Oli vaikea lähteä kotoa riidoissa.  
”Minä rakastan sinua, mutta sydämeni kuuluu toiselle”, Anna kuiskasi niin hiljaa, ettei hänen isänsä voinut kuulla sanoja. ”Anna minulle anteeksi, isä. Minun on pakko mennä.”


End file.
